Strike a Cord
by Madd13
Summary: In this AU world, Roxas is dragged out to see "the best cover band" ever. Turns out things go better than expected. Rated M for language and possible adult stuffs later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : **Strike a Cord

**Author : **Madd13

**Rating : **M for language [maybe more later]

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. All credit goes to their various creators/

**Summery : **In this AU world, Roxas is dragged out to see "the best cover band" ever. Turns out things go better than expected.

**Credit : **A Change of Pace - War in Your Bedroom, Halestorm - I Get Off.

Roxas sulked as his twin pulled him through the doors of the concert hall. The blond sighed as they finally slowed as they neared the front rail that divided the crowd from the stage. Bright blue eyes drifted over to glare at the same shining orbs. His brother was practically dancing on the spot, vibrating with pure excitement. "This had better be worth it. You know I don't like being crushed by people. If I get shoved into a pit, you will be punched," Roxas stated, entirely serious. He hated being surrounded like this and knowing that it would be hell to even stay in place or retreat to the back of the room to stand against the wall.

Ventus rolled his eyes, brushing his twin's irritable words off. "Just give these guys a chance. They have great original stuff and are fantastic at cover songs. They're so diverse, too." This would be the third time in the past couple of months that Ventus had seen this band and was dying for the show to start. Knowing Roxas', musical preferences, he was sure that these guys would blow him his mind. He had heard them perform a couple of Roxas' favorite songs after all.

A pair of arms slid around Roxas waist as the lights started to dim, making him jump and ready to react violently. However, yet another pair of brilliant azure eyes were grinning back at him. Sora chuckled and let his cousin go. "You guys ready for some awesome?" He chuckled, knowing how close he had been to being hit. Like Ventus, he was a devoted fan of this band, having been to almost all of their shows in the immediate area.

A low bass cord rung through the air, silencing the audience, including the three gripping the rail tight so not to be moved. A short man with slate blue hair let his fingers pick up and down the strings as drums joined in. Sitting behind the kit was another man with blue hair, clearly taller than the first despite being seated. They started a rough rhythm, getting the crowd moving. A blond stepped into the spotlight next, body swaying as he played faster, keeping double time to the other two. He grinned at them as he fell into the beat they had set.

Roxas frowned as the song continued like that for a full minute, clearly waiting for the singer to join them, wanting to get the song on with. Despite all the excitement surrounding him, he wanted the show over with. His gaze started to drift over the crowd, attention drawn to the side as a group of people started to yell. A tall, thin, red head was causing a ruckus, hoisting himself onto some kind of platform to draw attention to himself. He grinned, a microphone raising to his lips as he finally got the song started with. Well, that was an unnecessary display. Roxas thought so anyway. The guy's fire engine red hair was plenty attention getting that he didn't need to cause half a riot away from the stage.

He rolled his eyes and let Sora and Ventus force him to bounce with the song, enduring the torture for another four songs. Actually, their original stuff was really good. It was relatable, had a good beat, and whether he wanted to admit it or not, the front man was just damn hot. Must be the fiery hair. He was about ready to try and get away from the front when a familiar tune started to play. He blinked and blushed a little as the blond and red head started to move in unison drawing all eyes to their hips.

The band was playing A Change of Pace and the red head was definitely getting into the song, body moving so you had no choice but to stare and want him. Roxas' jaw dropped a little as his eyes roved over the man, finally coming to rest on his face. He hadn't noticed the lovely sharp lines, the interesting marks on the man's cheeks, or the fact that he had to most beautiful emerald eyes he had ever seen. He was shocked to feel like he had the red head's full attention as the chorus started, his entire body freezing while the singer seemed to stare down at him.

"_I've been waiting, you've been dreaming of everything I'm talking about …"_

Axel sang to the crowd, reveling in the energy they were giving off, and returning it in every motion, every note he sang. He dropped to his knees and looked down at the front, glancing at each face. He finally came to one that seemed just stunned. The small blond was clearly there with relatives since he saw two more pairs of blue eyes that glittered in the lights. They might be in the shadows now, but those eyes definitely shown through regardless. But the one seemed shocked that they were playing this song and that look was so cute. It was almost innocent with the wonder showing through on the blond's face.

He let his voice go down another notch or two, now singing to the blond just to see if he could get the kid to look uncomfortable. Sadly, the shock was just too strong and it didn't happen. Yet. Maybe in a few songs they could do something just as enticing and he could see what reactions he could get out of the crowd. Now, it was time for something a little slower, a little more somber to shake things up.

Over the next hour, Roxas was shocked to enjoy the spattering of original songs in with the obscure band covers that obviously few knew. Not only that, but Ventus was right; they were very diverse, going from slow and somber, putting true heart and pain into some of those songs, to just plain rocking music. The last song of the night would ascertain that everyone would want more of them. Once again, Axel wanted to be wanted, hands roaming over his own body. Not only that, but Demyx, the blond guitarist, showed his talents by dancing with the red head while playing flawlessly.

"_I get off on you getting off on me,_

_Give you what you want,_

_But nothing is for free._

_It's a give and take kind of love we make,_

_When your line is crossed,_

_I get off!"_

_Yeah, this band knew what they were doing to inspire so many different moods in such a short period of time. As the song ended, you just knew that they had done that on purpose, Axel and Demyx forcing the crowd into a tizzy with that last song and sending them home wanting. It almost completely ensured that the people would come back for another performance._

_Roxas was certainly interested in seeing more. _

_As the crowd began to disperse, Sora nudged his dumb-struck cousin. "Fucking awesome, huh, Roxy?" He asked, once more preparing himself for a violent reaction due to the nickname. The blond simply nodded, shocking his twin and cousin. He loathed being called Roxy, yet his attention had walked away in skin tight black pants to the backstage area. That had to be the best show he had seen ever. _

_Sora caught Ventus' gaze and smirked. The bubbly twin shared the smile and spoke, "I think someone definitely got off. He always had a thing for red heads." The pair laughed until Roxas returned to the present and shot them both dirty looks. He hated to admit it, but they were right. Like everyone else, he was hooked and would be eager to attend the next show they would be putting on. _

_/_

_Author's Note : I don't feel like this was my strongest first chapter. I'll be starting another KH story as well and hope that one of them come out really well. Wish me luck!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : **Strike a Cord

**Author : **Madd13

**Rating : **M for language [maybe more later]

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. All credit goes to their various creators/

**Summery : **In this AU world, Roxas is dragged out to see "the best cover band" ever. Turns out things go better than expected.

**Credit : **My Chemical Romance - Blood, The Cat Empire - Sly

Axel leaned back on the couch, chuckling at Demyx annoying the crap out of Zexion as usual. Honestly, why the two of them didn't just hook up already was a mystery to him. He glanced over at Saix, noticing how withdrawn he was. "Man, you gotta crack some time. These two provide some comical gold and you never laugh," He said, lightly hitting his childhood friend's arm. The blue haired drummer cast him a brief look and turned away once more. "Sorry, don't like slap stick." This made the red head frown. "Nah, you're too dry for in your face humor. Wait 'til we start touring Britain, then you'll feel better."

Demyx paused in his torture to look at the other two. "Why would he laugh there? He'll be just as uptight," He chimed in, earning him a glare from the sour puss in question. Zexion took the opportunity to hit Demyx up side the head. He immediately vacated his seat to move across the room out of easy hitting range. "Dry humor for a dry guy. It'll still be a struggle. He doesn't even smirk at Monty Python."

This was horrible news to Axel. He faked his heart going out on him, gasping as if in pain. "Not laughing at John Cleese! The world is ending!" His dramatics finally put the barest of smiles on Saix's lips. "I'm too sadistic for normal humor. I'll laugh when you fail miserably with whoever you saw in the crowd a few weeks ago," Saix commented, having noticed his best friend focusing his attention in one direction. Considering they had been almost inseparable since they were two, it was easy to know what was running through Axel's mind even when he couldn't see the red head's face.

This shut down all of Demyx's thoughts on pursuing pissing off Zexion. "You found someone?" He yelled, launching himself at the taller man. He invaded the hell out of Axel's space, staring at his tattooed band leader. "Why didn't you say something? Why haven't we met them? Why are you hiding them?!" The dirty blond bombarded the other with questions, not even realizing that he was overreacting.

Axel sat there, letting Demyx wear himself out before answering. "I still don't know how you do that, ya freak, but there was this blond. Just saw him the one time, but he was hot in that innocent way, ya know?" He said, unable to keep the smirk off his lips. From the look on Saix face, the red head felt he had to add a little more, "I'll make sure he's legal before I corrupt him. I'm not quite as evil as I look."

/

Two hours later the show started, Axel standing on one of the front speakers, grinning evilly at the crowd.

"_The doctors and the nurses adore me so, but it's really quite alarming since I'm such an awful fuck."_

_He gave a dark laugh and continued singing, stepping down to looking at the people right up front. Again, that blond. He was with what had to be his twin since they were just too damn alike, but he knew which one he wanted. He couldn't act entirely normal, unable to not return to the spot where his prey stood. This drew the attention of the band since they were looking for it now. Demyx had the best look of all, leaning against Axel from time to time to see exactly who might be the object of Axel focus. _

_Unaware of the horrors to come, Roxas would be so unprepared for the surprises that lay ahead for him. Not only would Axel pursue him, but Demyx would be hell to put up with. To think, he hadn't even met them yet. Before the band stepped off stage, Demyx snatched the mic from Axel to make an announcement, "Since you guys are such fucking fantastic fans, we're gonna do a little meet and greet out back in twenty! Be there or suck!"_

_With a laugh, Demyx ran off backstage, followed by some very confused band mates. "What the hell was that, Dem?" Saix growled, eyes angry since he signed up for nothing involving meeting people. He agreed to be in the background beating the shit out of the drums. It was good for his anger and he wasn't directly in the spotlight. Now he would be stuck meeting people he didn't know that might want to get to know him more than he'd like._

_Zexion had similar feelings to Saix but could handle the crowds better. Still, he was frowning at his blond counterpart. Demyx waved it off, pointing to Axel. "This is for him so he can actually hit on the kid and not just sing lewd songs at him," He replied easily, thinking it made perfect sense. Honestly, it did and surprisingly it satisfied Saix enough that he was less upset. "I guess anything to keep Axel from mooning like a school girl. That mood gets old quickly."_

_Saix ducked the swift swing at his head and walked briskly toward the back exit. He might as well get the terror started so it would be over sooner. Axel, sore from the verbal abuse about how he would "moon like a school girl" over some guy he had seen twice, wasn't sure how he felt about meeting the fans now. He was loud, obnoxious, and a shameless flirt. This should be the easiest of cake walks and yet he couldn't decide if he wanted to really be out there, pawed by a bunch of strangers when all he wanted was one person. What if the guy didn't even bother to come back?_

_/_

_Ventus' jaw dropped as Demyx announced the impromptu meet and greet. Perfect! "Oh, Sora is going to be so jealous! And this is great for you, Rox! You get to actually meet the hottie," He said with a broad grin. "What if I don't want to and just want to go home now?" Roxas replied, slowly shifting toward the exit as everyone filed out to head to the back. _

_The twin snorted. "Yeah, like you don't want to actually see the guy up close in person and be able to touch him. You were only hunting down pictures of them, him." The one blond gave the other a knowing look, having seen Roxas browsing images and social media sites for pictures other fans posted. Now was his chance for a personal picture and maybe even a hug if he could manage it. _

_Since Ventus was dead set on Roxas meeting the "hottie", he had no choice now. His brother had a death grip on his arm and dragged him to the back where the band was. The first one they met was actually Demyx and Zexion, the pair keeping close together. Demyx recognized the twins and gave them hugs for no other reason than Axel was interested in the one brother. "You guys so have to hang with us," He said quietly, leaning in close. Zexion raised a brow, wondering why Dem was choosing these two to "hang out" with them._

_Ignoring the skeptical look, Demyx waved over to the other two band members. "Ax, come here!" He yelled, pissing off a few fans that had the attention of the taller two. Ignoring the irritation, Saix and Axel joined the small group and the red head paused, smiling at the small innocent-looking blond. Ventus and Demyx immediately introduced the two and chuckled with each other. Well, it was clear from both sides that the attraction was mutual. The forceful blonds stepped off to the side to exchange information so that they could push the now uncomfortable pair into more situations together._

_As they conspired, Saix leaned over Axel's shoulder. "Yes, I can see why now. No bait please," He advised before walking back into the crowd of fans to finish doing his part for the band. This left Axel with Roxas, holding his hand out and not bothering to give his name again. He did lean in, a wicked smirk on his lips. "It's a pleasure to meet you. You look like one incredible creature," He said, quoting a song that Roxas instantly recognized. _

"_Wanna treat me fine?" The shorter man asked, instantly blushing red and shutting his mouth. That was a lot more bold than he had ever been. It was just the next line in the song, but it still sounded more suggestive than he was with anyone. _

_The continuation of the song pleased the red head, letting him know Roxas knew good music, but the blush was more attractive. He leaned in close, brushing his lips over the blond ear. "Let's dance and grind, get so funk-inflicted it's a crime. You're divine, you're sublime, and, well, you blow my mind," Axel sang quietly, his velvet baritone sending shivers through the blond. Oh yes, this would be so much fun._


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : **Strike a Cord

**Author : **Madd13

**Rating : **M for language [maybe more later]

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. All credit goes to their various creators/

**Summery : **In this AU world, Roxas is dragged out to see "the best cover band" ever. Turns out things go better than expected.

**Credit : **Practical Magic - Midnight Margaritas, Rocky Horror Picture Show - Time Warp

**Note : **For some odd reason, after one thing get italicized, everything after it get italicized as well. Its not like that in the original copy so if you could ignore that, that'd be greeeaaat.

It wasn't until the following weekend that the pair saw each other again. Demyx was hell bent on throwing a party with only the best people there. Obviously that included his band mates and a few other close friends. From there the invitation list spread to acquaintances and the blue eyed boys from the last concert. The party was due to start at eight but Demyx's friends were always eager to get things full swing much earlier.

Xigbar laughed loudly, nudging Riku. "Gotta chug now!" He yelled boisterously as the silver haired boy eyed the offending ping pong ball. Beer pong was not his best game. How he had been harassed into playing, again, was beyond him. One would think he should have learned by now. Larxene chuckled maliciously across the table, trying to prove her superiority. She shared a not so discreet high five with Marluxia, her best friend whom everyone thought should either drag her into a closet or find a boy to do so with.

Marluxia, of all of Demyx's friends, was the hardest person to read. Xigbar and Riku had already agreed that it was their mission in life to figure out which way he swung. Sadly, that would have to wait until other people arrived and they could throw enough drunk people at the pink haired man. Eventually someone would have to stick. He couldn't just be this asexual enigma forever. Even Batman showed gender preferences.

Demyx barreled down the stairs into the basement where the festivities had already started. "Guys! People are here! Come be social!" He shouted before disappearing back upstairs. Xigbar was the only one that was instantly on the move. New victims of his pranks had arrived and he had to find the perfect people to pick on all night. The other three heaved a sigh as one. How they had become such good friends with a social butterfly they had no idea given that they were the type of people to find only a few rare individuals they could stand.

Still they headed upstairs to help be hosts while others arrived. Zexion finally got there, considered to be one of the "rare" people, and found himself sticking close to the small group. Axel came in next, shouting his arrival and gaining an echoing response from the growing crowd. He immediately went hunting for Demyx and Xigbar, eager to get into the trouble they were sure to have brewing.

It was interesting to see how the band and close friends could be split up when added people were involved. They soon drew together, arguing over the best music to play for the guests. Axel and Demyx were all for a mixed soundtrack for the party while Larxene demanded all dance music. The taller red head was stating how pure dance music would do nothing but make people's ears bleed when Demyx spotted certain newcomers to the party.

"Stop!" He said loudly, arms raised above his head. "Cuties are here!" He hurried forward, embracing Ventus and grinning at the other two with him. Sora had gotten an invite to make up for not being there at the meet and greet. He was grinning broadly, taking in his surroundings and seeing how normal his musical idols were. The blond guitar player was just a more musically inclined version of his cousin which was interesting. His gaze roved over the others that Demyx had clearly been talking to.

He paused as his eyes reached Riku, jaw dropping at the cute boy with the star kissed hair. An hour and a bottle of vodka later would find them both missing. It would please the hyper blond to no end since he had been pushing Riku to find himself someone but Xigbar was most disappointed that his partner in crime was MIA while trying to pick on Marly.

However, finding Riku a boy had not been the purpose of this party. A lot of it was to help the wallflower Roxas get molested by a sly Axel. The red head went easy on the boy at first, keeping them in close proximity to his twin brother and the rest of the group.

He leaned over, pointing to Larxene and the stereo system. "What would you play? Dance music, or a mix of rockin' tunes?" He asked loudly, making sure the irritable woman heard him. She twisted around, staring at the smaller boy, waiting for his answer. The look of intimidation almost made Roxas want to agree with her. One look at Axel though made him feel a little more comfortable about answering honestly. The red head had taken a half step forward to put himself a little more between him and the mean looking woman.

"I'd go with a mix. More variety, please more people, too." He gave a small shrug and watched Larxene storm off. The red head leaned in, patting his shoulder. "Don't worry about her. She just thinks she the queen of everything but she's harmless." Roxas glanced up and snorted. "Yeah, as harmless as a killer wasp," He sneered. The fact that he grasped how nasty Larxene could get so quickly gain the smaller male major points.

The question of what music to play was finally left up to the guests themselves. Demyx was corralling his preferred friends back downstairs so they could just enjoy themselves. This was a pretty common occurrence even with so many people in the house. Everyone would still end up talking about how cool the band was even though they barely spent any time with the men themselves.

Ventus gazed back up the stairs, hearing the random people making quite the ruckus. "You just leave them up there like that? Aren't you worried?" He asked, surprised that Demyx could be _that_ relaxed. The dirty blond just shrugged and headed to the ping pong table, moving the old cups of beer, only the last dredges left from the earlier game. This time he took out smaller cups and was pouring a bunch of shots for what seemed like no purpose at all.

Axel grinned wickedly, inspiring naughty thoughts with just a look. "Think of this as the hotel of a thousand and one follies, lollies, and lickemollies. A magic fountain of non-stop wine, women, and coochie coochie coo! All night long!" He answered loudly, giving his best Ruby Rhod impression. Demyx turned, giving the same pose at the red head. "It's hot, hot, HOT!"

The pair laughed, clearly enjoying an inside joke. No one else seemed to get the Fifth Element references. It was to be expected since the duo often watched more movies than one person would think humanly possible if they weren't eye deep in music. Their friends had grown accustomed to the random movie references and quotes and let the boys have their fun with it. The twins, not knowing what to think of it yet, simply stared.

The front man ruffled Roxas' hair and chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll teach you all the good movies." He gave a small wink and plopped himself down on the couch, arms spread over the back. A strange beat came over the speakers as Demyx started to sway. Cyan eyes met acid green as Axel began to sing.

"_Put the lime in the coconut and drink them both together. Put the lime in the coconut and you feel better,_" He purred, the music demanding he get back to his feet and sway his hips. He helped hand out the many shots, encouraging everyone to get started even as he sang. He returned to Demyx's side, dancing and putting on a show for small group. Roxas admired the way the red head moved on stage but this was something else. This was clearly just for fun and the fluidity with which he moved was entrancing.

He had to take the shot, much to Ventus' surprise, just to stop himself from drooling. He caught his twin's gaze and had a telepathic moment in which he conveyed his conflicting emotions of confused, attracted, and about seven other feelings which he couldn't even describe. The peppy twin understood immediately and gave him a supportive, encouraging look. He wouldn't let anything bad happen to his brother. They both knew they wanted only happiness and good things for each other.

Later they would worry about details. For now they just had to enjoy themselves.

By enjoy themselves it meant dancing shamelessly, teasing each other and everyone around them, and reveling in their now drunken haze. They weren't to that sloppy, tripping, slurring stage where they couldn't see straight, but they definitely didn't feel one hundred percent themselves.

Larxene and Marluxia were even being sociable. It was all the alcohol they had in their systems. They may have started earlier than everyone else, but they had a high enough tolerance that it took more for them to actually become people again. They were people enough to smile to get up and sing along with the song now blaring out of the downstairs stereo.

Roxas felt like the only one who didn't recognize the tune. Axel was by his side, giving him a nudge. "Let me help," He whispered in the blond's ear. He stepped behind the blond, lightly placing his hands on the smaller boy's hips.

"_It's just a jump to the left_," Everyone sang, forming an orderly circle in which they performed their moves without bumping into each other. Well, all save Axel who was behind Roxas, "showing" him the moves to the dance. "_And just a step to the riiiight! Put your hands on your hips, and bring your knees in tiiiiight!_'

Now, one might notice that a typical day for Roxas had very little to do with any kind of sexual contact, innuendo(no matter how his friends tried to tease and joke), or anything similar. In fact, save for a couple of intimate situations with an old boyfriend back in high school, this was the most anyone other than his nearest and dearest had ever had with him. Imagine his surprise and the immense color rising in his cheeks as Axel moved behind him, being far too close for him not to get flustered.

"_But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insaaaaane! Let's do the Time Warp again!" _

_Roxas was in complete shock. The hottest guy in the room, in the house even, was moving against him in ways that was so far from innocent that his female friends would be fainting if they knew. Even Ventus shared his shock and was laughing from pure joy. Not only did he love the song, the dance, the people around them, but he was just ecstatic for his brother. Embarrassed as Roxas might be, this was going to turn out very well, Ventus could tell._

_He spared a glance at Demyx, seeing something of a similar look on the guitar player's face. He had known Axel long enough to know that he had never had a truly serious relationship. For as little contact as the two of them had, he could tell there was a different feel to the flirting so far. He would have to keep tabs on the red head though to make sure that he didn't screw up what could turn out to be such a good thing._


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : **Strike a Cord

**Author : **Madd13

**Rating : **M for language [maybe more later]

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. All credit goes to their various creators/

**Summery : **In this AU world, Roxas is dragged out to see "the best cover band" ever. Turns out things go better than expected.

**Credit : **Neon Trees - Everybody Talks

The party was finally winding down and dying out. They could hear the people above leaving. Yes, there was a massive mess up there but the group had found a haven in the basement didn't care. Firstly, they were way too drunk to care right now. Secondly, the band often made it a game; a writing session, or some other such activity to make the work less boring and irritating.

That was tomorrow's issue. For now it was a matter of either finding a way home, or finding a nice bit of floor to pass out on. Sora finally found his way downstairs, both he and Riku less drunk than anyone else. They were in a much different state, their hair and haphazard state of dress speaking volumes for what they had been up to. They stopped a few steps from the floor to stare down at everyone. Zexion had Demyx sprawled across his legs, playing with the bottom of his shirt.

Marluxia was half across Larxene and both were passed out in a corner while Ventus was dozing, curled up in a chair. Xigbar was at the back wall, still going strong. He would crash hard and fast and be dead to the world for the entire day soon enough. The only ones that seemed to be in an okay state were Axel and Roxas, entwined together on the couch talking quietly. Sora cleared his throat loudly, startling the few that weren't asleep yet.

Roxas looked up at his cousin, raising a brow. The brunette blushed a little and shifted closer to Riku. "We're gonna head out. Do you and Ven want a ride?" He asked, glancing over at the sleeping twin. The conscious blond gave a small nod and pushed off Axel to wake his brother. The red head watched quietly, not intending to let his new found interest to leave so easily.

The singer grabbed Roxas hand lightly when he was only two steps up. They faced each other and Axel smirked. "Next show, come backstage," He said quietly, leaning forward. His free hand brushed over Roxas' cheek, drawing him in. Their lips touched and Roxas thought he was going to fall. His knees went weak as he melted into the kiss. This was like nothing he had ever felt before. He could swear that Axel was made of magic, sex, and just pure yumminess. He tasted like strawberries, fresh and delicious. This was going to be dangerous.

/

It was clear during the next show that that one kiss had affected Axel just as much. Demyx and he started with a couple of notes before the lead singer cleared his throat.

"_Hey baby won't you look my way, I can be your new addiction," _He sang, moving his hips as if a professional belly dancer had taught him how. He looked down at Roxas, standing right up front as usual. He winked down at the blond, making him blush and those around him squeal. While this was a well known song, he just had to change the lyrics a hair.

"_It started with a whisper, and that was when I kissed him,_

_And then he made my lips hurt._

_I could hear the chitchat, take me to your love shack!"_

While he sang, the crowd was going wild. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he had a male interest that he was singing about. Ventus was shaking Roxas, so pleased that Axel was giving away that he was with his brother. Okay, well, not that he was with his brother, but that it was clear he didn't have a girlfriend. It was only time that people outside their little group found out who this guy was that got to kiss the fiery man up on stage. Oh, all their friends would be so jealous.

The show continued on as usual, but the people were still gossiping as they left, latching onto that one little hint. The town would be abuzz with this new information within hours and talking about it for days. Such devoted fans the band had that they cared so much who they were dating. Roxas could only hope that it wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass. Ventus wasn't so worried as he pushed his brother toward the door to the backstage area.

That was when Roxas' phone started to go off. Sora had told their friend Kairi that he was going to be hanging out with the band. Not only that, but that he had seen the best first kiss of a couple ever the other night between Roxas and Axel. The red headed girl was having her typical spaz attack when one of her friends started to go out with someone new. Soon she would be demanding every detail about them so she could give them a passing or failing grade, determining if they were suitable to her standards.

Axel put his arm around Roxas as soon as they got close enough. This meant that he could feel Roxas' phone going off against his leg. "Someone's hot to talk to you," He commented, looking down at the blond. He finally retrieved his phone to see Kairi's over excited face flashing on his screen. "Just your typical fan girl. Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with her." He sighed in relief as his phone seemed to go quiet. Maybe she was giving up.

Once they got into the dressing room the phone started to go off again. Demyx raised a brow and waved. "Just answer it. Tell her you're busy getting into someone's pants," He said with a laugh. That statement gave Axel a wicked idea. He snatched Roxas' phone and put it to his ear. "Roxas' phone, how my I service you?" He purred, silencing Kairi for a good twenty seconds.

"I'm sorry, who is this?" She asked, frowning a little on the other side of the phone. The frown was partly because it was a stranger answering her friend's phone, the other part was because that voice was damn sexy. "Oh, I'm sorry. This is Axel speaking. Is there something that - _oohhh_ - I can do for you?" He replied, giving a small groan.

The girl on the other end of the phone choked. Was this really THE Axel? If so than she was both so happy for Roxas and equally jealous. She would die if a voice like that would talk to her all day. "Uhh … I just wanted to talk to him," She responded quietly, biting her lip. Maybe she should think about sitting down rather than remain standing so she could jump in excitement.

Roxas was looking nervous, motioning for Axel to hand over his phone. He feared what the red head was going to do. That one unnecessary noise was enough to make him anxious. On the other hand Demyx was watching with rapt attention just waiting to see what naughty thing he was going to do next. Zexion and Saix simply shook their heads in unison and started to wind themselves down from the show. Well, rather, the stage show.

Axel made a low noise, settling down in a chair, smirking at Roxas. "I'm terribly sorry, _mmm_. Roxas is a little … tied up - _uuhhh_ - at the moment. May I give him a message for you?" The last word ended in a moan that made everyone stare at the red head. Even Saix was surprised by the sound. If he hadn't been in the room and watching the man, he would have said that Axel was certainly in a compromising situation. They had certainly embarrassed and scandalized each other plenty over their many years together, but he didn't think he had ever heard that noise out of his best friend before.

Kairi's earlier thoughts of sitting down were a thing of the past now. She was absolutely floored. She squeaked as she sat on the floor, her legs having forgotten how to support her. "I'll uhh …. Umm … I'll just .. Call him later," She choked out and hung up. Immediately her fingers were flying across the screen of her phone to text Namine about the sex on the phone. Holy shit that was amazing! The sound of his voice alone was an auditory treat. She could only imagine how lucky Roxas was to get the whole package beside him.

On that note, what the hell had the blond been doing?!

The blond was currently curled into a ball of shame on the floor, Ventus lightly rubbing his back while trying not to burst in a fit of laughter. His poor brother who everyone thought to be so innocent was dead. Now he had a twin that would let some guy answer his phone while they were doing naughty things. It was so far from the truth but Kairi would never believe that now. Ven was taking deep breaths, unable to look at Axel while he tried to regain his composure enough to actually comfort Roxas.

Saix was shaking his head, hand covering his eyes as if that had hurt to watch. "That was awful of you. You shouldn't have teased her like that," He commented, feeling bad for Roxas. "Oh, no, that was amazing. Got me all hot and bothered," Demyx chimed in, wiggling against Zexion. The bassist gave a small frown at the dirty blond but said and did nothing. He refused to admit it, but he enjoyed the guitarist's nearness.

Finally Roxas lifted his head a little to glare at the man with his phone. "Do you have any idea how much shit I'm going to get now?" He growled. The red head waved the question off. "It's never a bad thing to have people think you're a sex god. .Now she'll think you're even more amazing and tell everyone to admire you." That was the last thing that Roxas wanted. He pushed his brother off and got to his feet. He snatched his phone and went to pout next to Saix at the other end of the room.

Axel slid down onto the floor, ignoring everyone in the room save for Roxas. As cute as the pout was, he didn't want Roxas upset. Mental note made not to fuck with him like that, or his friends for that matter. Now he had to make it up to the little angel. He started to crawl across the floor, singing as he went.

"_Hey honey you could be my drug, you could be my new prescription. _

_Too much could be an overdose, all this trash talk got me itchin'"_

_At this Ventus and Demyx decided to join in, getting in on the fun, singing and dancing along. Zexion was even dragged into it though he more or less just stood there like an unwilling child in a talent show. Saix was extraordinarily uncomfortable being seated next to the person being serenaded. He tried his absolute best to ignore what was going on inches away from him. He did not want Axel to be singing quietly against his boy's lips. Barely seconds into the song while Axel slid his hands up Roxas' legs he had to flee, hurrying out the door and out to the van._

_The red head was on a roll for making people uncomfortable as hell tonight. However, Roxas couldn't deny that after being sung to like that he wasn't a puddle of goo and in a better mood. He could barely react to the kiss that the singer gave him. While he tried to get back in control of his bodily functions, Zexion shooed the other two blonds out of the room, pushing them to follow Saix out the back door._

"_Holy fuck," Ventus said with glee. "This is going to be the best summer ever!" His eyes were glittering with mirth as he looked at Demyx, noticing one strange thing. "Roxas is all hooked up, now we just have to get you two together officially." Demyx was actually a little taken aback but the easy comment, making him look down at his feet. Zexion pulled his hand away from where it had still been resting on Demyx, a blush creeping across his face that he tried to hide with his long slate blue bangs. "It is unnecessary for you to try, Ventus," He murmured, hoping that his own love life and his growing affection for the guitarist would be un-poked at._


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : **Strike a Cord

**Author : **Madd13

**Rating : **M for language [maybe more later]

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. All credit goes to their various creators/

**Summery : **In this AU world, Roxas is dragged out to see "the best cover band" ever. Turns out things go better than expected.

**Credit : **

Roxas and Ventus were rudely awaken by a loud, persistent banging on the front door. Ventus was the first to fall out of bed, eying the clock blearily. "Damn, its eleven thirty, Rox," He whined, wishing he had been up sooner. Clearly their parents had left for work without bothering to wake them up. So who was it that was demanding they get their asses out of bed?

Ventus tossed his pillow at Roxas. "You have to get it. I'm late and I have to get ready," He announced. Roxas frowned. "Ready for what?" The twin groused, forcing himself out of the warm nest of sheets. He pulled on a shirt from the floor and shuffled out of the bedroom. "I'm going out with Dem in a bit," was the answering call. The grumpy twin frowned a little. Ventus was really getting into hanging out with these guys. It seemed pretty clear that Demyx was into Zexion, so what was Ventus up to?

He hadn't been up long enough for him to try and figure out his twin's motives and reasoning so he just concentrated on getting the door to stop that incessant banging. He was scowling as he opened the door to warn off whoever dare be so rude. The look on his face changed into shock and pain as he was leapt on by two girls. Kairi and Namine were sitting on him, questioning him relentlessly without realizing he couldn't understand them. He couldn't answer if he wanted to having had the wind knocked out of him.

Ventus was still fussing with his hair as he stepped out of the hallway, brow raised at the sight of two girls sitting on his twin's chest. "Can we try not killing Rox today, please? I would still like to have a brother when I get home. Also, don't badger him too much or he'll clam up," He advised while tugging on a shoe as he hopped out the door.

Namine was finally the kind one to get off first, pushing Kairi over as well. "Sorry, Roxas. You just have to tell us EVERYTHING!" She offered a hand up and the blond boy begrudgingly took it. He brushed himself off, turning on his heel to head back to his room. "There's nothing to tell," He said over his shoulder, choosing to ignore the loud chattering following him.

"Nothing. Nothing! Are you kidding me?! Did you not hear that man's voice last night?!" Kairi shouted, shocked that Roxas would dare say there was nothing to talk about. She knew what she heard! She most certainly heard Roxas being so unlike himself and causing some serious hotness on the phone. "I literally fell on the floor. You had to be doing something to him to get those kinds of noises out of him," She insisted as they followed the blond boy into his room.

The male rubbed his face. Yes, its easier to prove a positive than a negative but he sure as hell was going to try. "What I was doing was dying on the floor. There were four other people there that will back me up. Can we please move on?" He asked, looking around near his bed for clean clothes. He was silently willing the girls to drop the conversation and they could act like it was just a normal day but he knew Kairi better. She let nothing go and forgot nothing.

Namine was the first to speak, being helpful while being a pain in the ass. "Come on, Roxas. You're going out with one of the hottest guys in the area. How can you not talk to us about it?" She asked quietly, pulling clothing out of the dresser drawers and bringing them to the bed. The blue eyed boy sighed, frowning that the white clad girl was going to insist on this as well.

"Fine. You two stay quiet and I'll go through it all." He gave them a stony glare, watching as they settled themselves on Ventus' bed. The brief thought of why Ven still chose to share his room when he had one of his own crossed his mind but he let it go. He was too used to having his brother sleeping in the same room that he usually forgot to insist that he wanted this one to himself. Oh well. Turning, he changed into the clean clothes Namine had chosen for him.

Finally, he sat on his bed, staring at the girls. "Ven and Sora dragged me to a show, thought Axel was hot. Went to the next show, met them out back where Ven and Demyx exchanged numbers. Went to a party at Demyx's house. There we got drunk, danced a little, and we kissed before I left. Last night, went to their show and went backstage. That's where you come in Kairi. He snatched my phone since you kept calling and decided to embarrass the hell out of me."

Roxas crossed his arms and hoped that his steely expression was enough to keep them from shooting off a billion questions. Namine actually touched Kairi's arm to keep her silent. "Was it a good kiss?" The blond asked, trying to be delicate since she knew the red head at her side would do nothing but blow this chance at asking for details. Sometimes the girl was a great person to have around. Other times she just ran her mouth to the point where it was pointless trying to talk to her.

He sighed, letting his shoulders relax. If it was Namine asking, then he could handle this. She was always calm and collected and would hear him out before jumping in mid-sentence. "It was amazing. That man knows just how a first kiss should be," He answered quietly, trying to suppress a smile. "And the way he moves. It's like .. I just can't …. I don't know how to describe it." Damn it, Namine! She always knew how to get things out of him that he didn't want to share. It so didn't help that he was grinning about it.

Here is the part where Kairi squealed like a little girl given too much sugar.

She ruined the mood in point two seconds and Roxas hung his head. Namine gave a loud sigh and neither could do anything to stop her from bouncing off the walls. Thankfully it wasn't literally, but it was bad enough. The pair walked back out of the room, headed for the kitchen so Roxas could get something to eat.

The quiet girl lightly touched Roxas' arm, trying to take the exciting events in stride. "Are you guys like …going out going out or just shows kind of thing?" She inquired, hoping that this wouldn't be just some fling and Roxas would end up hurt. Blue eyes met and he shrugged. "Right now its just shows. We haven't really gotten much further than that."

As if, by some mystical portal, they were heard, the boy's phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and was stunned to see who was texting him.

"**Yo, wanna do something tonight?**

**- Ax"**

The boy made a strangled noise, wondering what the hell this was about. His eyes flicked to all the windows wondering if he could see a flash of red outside. There was nothing but he couldn't help but feel like they were being watched. Namine read the text over his shoulder, eyes wide. "Dude, that's creepy. You're going out though," She stated as if there were no other option. While Roxas hadn't been about to turn him down, he was still taken off guard at how quickly Namine was to push him into some guy's arms.

"**Sure, like what?"**

**He text back, putting his phone down on the table as if he didn't really care about the answer. His pulse was speeding, feeling like it was intent on choking him. Still, he tried to act cool about it, reaching for the orange juice and a glass. The phone buzzed again as Kairi finally composed herself enough to join them. "What'd I miss?" She asked, looking down at Roxas' phone.**

**Namine pulled the device closer to her, fingers moving deftly over the screen. "Cliché for the first one. Movie's your pick," She read aloud, making Kairi frown more. "First one what? What's going on?" The red head looked between the blonds, finally resting on Roxas as he refused to look back at them. He cleared his throat, fidgeting with his glass rather than drinking his juice. "Don't freak out, but Axel just asked me out."**

**Ladies and gentlemen, there she goes again!**

**Yet another shared sigh and changing location. Namine was already flicking through movie times. "You should see the Evil Dead remake. It's got a lot of good reviews and if it's actually scary, you can let him play the protector role." Roxas raised a brow at her, snorting a little. "I don't scare that easily. You know I like horror movies, Nam," He said, waving off the thought that he could still be scared by a movie.**

**It was a good idea though. He gave it the nod and Kairi bounded in, grabbing his arm. "Come on, we have to get you ready!" She announced. It was still hours until he was going out but apparently the outfit for tonight had to be planned. The red head also had to spend an hour fussing with his hair until she finally gave up, as usual. He rolled his eyes, leaving Namine to do whatever it was she was doing and simply allowing Kairi to go until she tired herself out. Giving in was so much easier sometimes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : **Strike a Cord

**Author : **Madd13

**Rating : **M for language [maybe more later]

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. All credit goes to their various creators/

**Summery : **In this AU world, Roxas is dragged out to see "the best cover band" ever. Turns out things go better than expected.

**Credit :** Red Hot Chili Peppers - Suck My Kiss

Ventus got home just as Roxas was finishing getting ready to go out himself. Ven had a goofy grin on his face that he couldn't get rid of. It had been a good afternoon out with their new friends and his twin took in the odd look. Unfortunately he didn't have time to poke at it right now but he made a mental note to pester his brother later when they were pretending to be asleep.

The peppy twin paused as he took notice of what Roxas was wearing. "What's the occasion?" He asked, taking in the tighter than usual outfit. They were just a pair of blue jeans and a black tee shirt, but they showed the boy's form better than most of his clothes. "Kairi dressed me. She said she'd kick my ass if I didn't wear it and to send her a picture to prove I did," He groused. He finished tying up his sneakers, leaning back a little on his bed.

While part of the question was answered the why for the outfit was glaringly left out. "Where are you going?" Ventus tried again as he watched a small blush cover his twin's cheeks. "Axel's taking me out." The words were quiet and he immediately tried to get out of the room. He didn't want another Kairi incident and get half trampled by an overexcited individual. While not nearly as bad, Ventus did run after him, wrapping his arms around his brother.

"O.M.G! That is like … the best thing I've heard all day!" Okay, not really, but when it came to his brother this was the best thing ever! "Where's he taking you? What are you guys doing?" He inquired, hoping to get answers before Roxas left for the night. "It's just your typical date, dinner followed by Evil Dead. He said he'll think of something better for our next date." That was the wrong thing to end on. Ventus squeaked in happiness. More dates, yeah, that's just the thing any of his loved ones needed to latch onto.

He was saved as someone rapped on the front door.

Throwing open the door, Roxas was ready to push whoever it was away from the house. He wanted to get going before his brother really got on a roll about this date thing. However, he felt like he had walked into the door rather than opened it. Leaning against the door frame was the very picture of casual steamy goodness. Axel knew how to dress when he wanted attention.

His black pants looked nearly poured on and disappeared into combat boots that he clearly had for years. The wear and tear on the footwear actually added to the look. Gazing up into his eyes, Roxas would swear he could see the faintest bit of eyeliner as if he had used some for his show and it hadn't come all the way off yet. What was really grabbing his attention was the dark jacket the red head was wearing.

Actually, more honestly, it was the lack of anything under the jacket. "You don't have a shirt on," He said distractedly. Green eyes followed Roxas' gaze and shrugged. "I don't. Ready to go?" He asked, giving Ventus one look and a small smirk. The twins shared more than just physical features. Both were stunned with his wardrobe choices and he had a feeling if he hadn't clearly chosen Roxas, Ventus wouldn't have minded running at him.

Rather than just standing there to be stared at, he gave the dumbstruck twin a little wave and put his arm around Roxas, leading him toward his car. The forced movement of walking snapped him out of his stupor and he cleared his throat. He murmured a quiet apology for staring like that and slipped into the car. He couldn't hear Axel chuckling to himself at his reaction which was probably for the best.

The blond was silently steeling himself for the night. It was either going to go really well, or it could go horribly wrong. One of the scenarios for a horribly wrong evening was him completely ignoring his most striking features in preferences for his bold attire choices. It would be embarrassing beyond belief but a possibility. He took one deep breath as Axel opened the door and let it out slowly as the driver settled in.

"Not nervous are you?" The red head asked, grinning at his passenger. Roxas was sitting there with his eyes closed like he was trying to ignore everything around him. He simply shook his head and remained silent. Well, let's hope that didn't keep up the whole night. For now, Axel left the blond alone. He drove toward the center of the city, aiming for a particular restaurant he hoped Roxas would like. He had actually dated so few people that he was just trying to remember how to do so. In fact, he couldn't even remember having nerves of his own. Ever.

He probably had them on the first date he had ever gone on, being so young and inexperienced, but that had been so many years ago now. He took a deep breath himself and quietly sang along with the radio as it gave a low beat in the car on the ride. It didn't seem like it took long to get to the restaurant. Glancing over, he noticed Roxas still had his eyes closed.

A wicked smirk pulled at Axel's lips. He leaned over, getting far too close. It was surprising that Roxas didn't notice the sounds of him moving closer. "_Your mouth was made to suck my kiss," Axel growled, his tongue flicking out to lick the blond's neck. Roxas' eyes shot open, a shiver running through him even as his face heated up. He let out a small squeak and cleared his throat. "How do you do that?" He asked, voice rough as his words had to be forced out of his throat. _

_The singer chuckled, reaching up to run his fingers through his own surprisingly soft spikes. "Raw, natural talent," He answered, giving the boy a little nudge. "Come on, let's eat." He got out of the car, walking toward the restaurant's door without looking back. He held the door open and seconds later Roxas walked through with a small smile. Okay, so maybe the night would go really well. If Axel was this kind of person away from others than he definitely couldn't be a bad person to date. Right?_

_/_

_An hour and a half later, the couple left feeling full and quite pleased with the way things were going. Roxas had poked and prodded the red head for a lot of information, most of which he got answers to. Something that would really stick with him was how passionate Axel was about music. He had an excellent reason for choosing that as his preferred career. He felt like he could really express himself. Music could convey so much emotion, demanded creativity of a person and challenged them at every turn. Not only that, but it was a fantastic way to get your point across and have people listen, even if they didn't entirely understand. _

_In the end, he was just plain happy with it and everything else was just gravy. He did crack the joke about how he wouldn't haven't met Roxas if he hadn't been such an obnoxious nut. They were laughing as they entered the movie theater, going through the motions until they found seats and tried to quiet themselves. It wasn't so hard to get into the mood with the movie once it started. _

_As the action really started, Roxas realized that he wasn't as tough as he once thought. While he could handle the little flinches that came with the horror, the physical distress of the characters made him grab onto Axel's arm, holding it close to his own chest. The red head couldn't help the small smile, shifting so that his hand could rest on Roxas' knee while the blond tried to find comfort. He let his fingers trace idle patterns over the other boy's leg, now starting to lose focus on the movie. He could always come see it again if he really felt like he missed something._

_/_

_Like everyone else in the theater, the couple were a good deal more impressed with the movie than they thought they would be. The commercials for it had looked decent, but they hadn't really expected the remake to do the original justice. And that last little peek at the very end was definitely the cherry on top so to speak. Getting into the car, Roxas relived how torturous it had been and was just damn pleased with all of it. _

_Axel remained quiet, letting the blond go on while he simply enjoyed the company. The shorter boy had been rather reserved earlier in the restaurant. Now he was all hyped up on the excitement of horror. He made a mental note to see if it was just a damn good movie, or if horror was something that Roxas really liked. Maybe he would try and get the information through Ventus some how._

_The red head drove them back to the blond's house though Roxas didn't seem to notice until they arrived. To end a cliché date, you had to carry the idea all the way through, so yes, Axel walked him to his door, facing the smaller boy while he waited to see what the blue eyed male would do. Nothing was done for a few seconds until Axel decided to essentially say fuck it and took matters into his own hands._

_He ran a hand down Roxas' side, smirking and making the boy worry just a little. That look said that nothing good was going to happen in the next few moments. Okay, it might be good but in a very bad way. Roxas was swept off his feet and pressed against his own front door, the red head supporting him while the blond's feet hung above the ground. He was breathless with the suddenness of it and unable to recover as he was just as suddenly kissed._

_Caring less now, he let himself melt into the kiss, legs finally moving to wrap around Axel's waist. His hands slipped inside the singer's open jacket, feeling the soft skin under his fingertips. The response to this action was a low growl and having the taller man press more firmly against him, the simple weight of Axel holding him up against the door now. This freed Axel's hands a little to slide under Roxas' shirt, giving the smaller boy the chills._

_Axel moved his attentions from the blond's lips to his neck, lightly licking and nipping at the sensitive skin. The sensation was too much that Roxas actually moaned, a sound he wasn't accustomed to hearing from himself. It startled him out of his hazy state and he drew back a little. Given his current state, that was rather difficult, but Axel got the hint and frowned. "What's wrong?" He said, voice rough since he was being rudely interrupted. He was quite enjoying himself and didn't think it necessary to stop just yet. They might be outside, but it was dark out and most were safely tucked away deep in their own homes._

_Still, Roxas was getting embarrassed and glanced to the side. "My parents are home. I don't want them to hear us and come see what's going on," He whispered. God, how terrible would that be? He could just imagine his mom opening the door to see what was going on outside only to have him and his boyfriend fall on her. He shook his head at the mental image and sighed a little. _

"_I think I'd rather have you meet them before they find us like this." The boy gave a small shrug and did his best to get his feet back on the ground. Axel made a low frustrated sound but let Roxas stand on his own again. He leaned over the blond for a minute to recover himself and stood straight. "Sleep tight, Roxy," He said quietly, leaning in for a quick kiss that effectively silenced any retort about the nickname. Thus the date came to an end, leaving both feeling a little shaky and hoping for another equally good date in the near future._

_Roxas made his way as quietly as he could to bed so he wouldn't wake anyone else up. As he settled into bed, a thought flittered across his mind. Shit. He had thought of Axel as his boyfriend. Now wide awake, he stared at the ceiling, wondering if that would end up being a good or bad thing by the end of the summer._


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : **Strike a Cord

**Author : **Madd13

**Rating : **M for language [maybe more later]

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. All credit goes to their various creators/

**Summery : **In this AU world, Roxas is dragged out to see "the best cover band" ever. Turns out things go better than expected.

**Credit :**

Axel sighed a little as he glanced over at Saix. "I don't get it, man. This feels different," He said quietly. He was looking to his oldest friend for advice. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had affected him like this. Not to mention that this was incredibly fast, too. The pair had a few more dates over the passed two weeks and now the redhead wasn't sure what was wrong with him. He had always been a flirt and gone through people quicker than most around him. It wasn't intentional, but he never found anyone interesting. That, or he was typically too much for them.

Now, here he sat, wondering how long he could keep this relationship going. He didn't want to fuck it up if there was something real to hang onto. The blue haired drummer gave a small sigh and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Roxas seems like a really good guy, Ax. Don't push him too fast. I think you found someone that you can really care for, so I don't want you to rush things and end up pushing him away." He offered his friend a rare smile, knowing that such a simple gesture would mean worlds to his friend. They had been together for so long that Axel could take that one expression and read volumes from it.

If the redhead kept Saix informed of what was going on with him, he knew he would be fine. Saix knew him better than he knew himself sometimes. The fact that this made Saix smile made something tight in his chest loosen. He could do this. He could be a real boyfriend to someone if he could just keep calm and carry on. Well, something like that. He leaned against his best friend and closed his eyes. "Thanks. That means a lot," Axel murmured.

Just that moment, his phone went off. Two pairs of eyes looked down at the screen.

"**Wanna do something tonight?" **

Saix gave a sage nod. "Like I said, don't push, and I think you can keep this one." With that, he shoved Axel off of him in the friendliest of ways and stood. "I'll see you at practice." The blue haired man disappeared, leaving Axel to his thoughts and the small smile that crossed his lips each time he looked at his phone.

/

Roxas fiddled with his phone idly as he waited for his reply. The morning after their first date, the twins had a full discussion about their days. It turned out that Ventus might have found himself someone. It was just a matter of finding this boy again and actually talking to him. According to Ven, they had both been with a group of friends and heading in different directions. However, this mysterious dark haired male had the most piercing amber stare as they passed each other. It was hot. Ventus' words exactly.

Roxas had divulged pretty much everything, including the fact that he had thought of Axel in the context of "boyfriend." That had shocked his twin. So far, this was just some random thing and no one was to know that Roxas was considering being that serious. Ventus was encouraging the relationship to develop despite the impending fall. They would cross that bridge when they came to it.

So, as many dates and as many shows as they could fit into the summer months as possible was on his agenda. Now he was waiting for the positive response he knew he was going to get. "Do you think he should meet Mom and Dad?" He asked, looking over at his brother. Ventus twisted in his computer chair, considering the question. "Yes. Next week. Just make sure to tell him that he has to behave," He answered, turning back to the laptop in front of him.

Roxas' phone buzzed. Looking at the screen, he gave a small nod. **"'Course. Drunk bowling. It'll be fun,promise**.**" **Drunk bowling. Right, fun. He didn't see how the two worked together, but he could give it a shot. Obviously that would mean drinking somewhere else away from authorities. Not only was Roxas technically underage still, but he looked a few years younger than he actually was. It made life difficult at times.

Setting up a time and place to drink, the blond pushed himself to his feet to start getting ready. He only had a couple of hours before he had to leave to meet his … boyfriend. Scary word, that. Still, he had to shower and find appropriate attire. He didn't know how drunk they would end up getting by the end of the night, bowling or not.

Things turned sour just as Roxas was about ready to leave. Kairi called and Roxas was stupid enough to answer. "What's up?" He answered, preparing to regret picking up. However, there was a somberness on the other end of the line that was so unlike the redheaded girl. "Are you with Axel?" She asked, making him frown. "Not yet. I'm about to go meet him. Why?"

This was worrisome. She never sounded so serious unless their were hurt feelings involved. Oh god. A ball of dread instantly formed in the pit of his stomach. What could possibly be happening that Kairi was calling him and being so quiet? What was about to go so terribly wrong? She said murmured something about sending him something and the line went quiet. Moments later a picture was received.

Roxas' jaw dropped open. This was why she had been so quiet. There was Axel, his arm around some girl and looking quite happy to be there. What the fuck? Why would he make plans to go out with him when he obviously was going out with someone else? Had he been doing this the entire time? Unable to handle the onslaught of questions his mind was shoving at him, he turned off his phone. Ignoring Ventus, he grabbed his iPod and climbed under his covers, music blaring in his ears. Maybe that would drown out the image that was now burned into his mind.

So much for a boyfriend.

/

Its been hours now. Axel had been waiting for hours. He had gone to their meeting spot and sat there. An hour passed and every phone call went to voice mail. Every text went unanswered. What the hell was going on? Had something happened? He had even tried getting in touch with Ventus but he got no real information. He refused to tell him anything that was happening with his brother. All he knew was that Roxas was "physically fine." What did that mean?

Finally sick of waiting around for someone to tell him anything, the redhead hopped in his car and made his way to his boyfriend's house. He was equally as uncomfortable with that word as Roxas, but he was damn well going to use it since he was so worried right then. He had accepted that a few people in the past had stood him up. He hadn't cared then. This, this was driving him up a fucking wall and he refused to allow this to go on any longer. He genuinely cared for this kid and this knot in his stomach was making him sick.

He finally arrived, getting out and quietly making his way across the lawn. Axel had waited so long that it was dark out now. Luckily, he knew his way around Roxas' house since he had snuck inside once very late at night. It was a rare occasion that Ventus had stayed in his own room, but he hadn't really cared about the details. All he knew now was that he could get into Roxas' room without disturbing anyone else.

He eased the screen on the window open, carefully hoisting himself up so he could crawl through. The room was dark but the lights from outside was enough to see by. There was a lump under the covers of Roxas' bed. He let out a small sigh, wondering what had pushed the blond under such deep cover. Slipping his shoes off, Axel crossed the room and eased onto the bed. Roxas must have thought that it was Ventus since he didn't move but was clearly startled as Axel started to sing quietly to him.

The blond didn't know what song it had started out as since the covers muffled Axel's voice, but he knew the redhead too well now to mistake that voice for anyone else. He pushed the blankets down, scowl in place as he looked at his former flame. Yes, former. "Get out," He hissed, venom in his voice. How dare the singer show up like this and climb into his bed? It was a brazen thing to do in general but after what he had seen this afternoon it was absolutely unacceptable.

He tried to shift to push Axel out, having to untangle himself from the sheets first. The redhead raised a brow, not trying to be helpful at all. In fact, he shifted so the blankets were under him, forcing Roxas to stop his fidgeting. "Why didn't you show up? You didn't even bother to say that you weren't coming. What happened?" He asked, raising a hand to brush his fingers over Roxas' cheek. He was actually hurt that he had been so easily brushed off. For what? A nap? He couldn't let that go.

"I saw what you were up to earlier. Why don't you go drunk bowling with your girlfriend?" The blond snapped, crossing his arms over his chest as he pouted. He was seething but he had a hard time looking tough and not like a petulant child. Axel frowned back at him. "What girlfriend? I'm only going out with you, Rox," He responded, clearly confused. The only person he had seen earlier had been Saix and no one would mistake him for a girl.

Narrowing his eyes, the blond found his way out from under the covers enough to retrieve his phone. Turning the device on, he ignored all the texts and messages Axel had sent. Wow, he had been really worried and persistent. He pulled up the picture Kairi had sent him and shoved the phone in Axel's face. "_That girlfriend, idiot." Dropping the phone in Axel's lap, he turned away, lip trembling as he tried his hardest not to tear up. He had cried silently earlier and that had been quite enough of that business. He wouldn't let Axel see just how hurt he was._

_The redhead stared down at the image. He even put the phone so close to his face it looked like he was about to climb into it. A moment later, he slid his fingers across the screen to enlarge the picture. Yep, there it was. "Roxas. That's not me." The loud snort clearly told him that the blue eyed boy didn't believe him. Rolling his own acid green eyes, he shifted forward, arms going around his boyfriend and pointing. "I can see where you two could mistake it for me. Hair style can change easily, but there's one obvious difference," He murmured, shifting the image to focus on the redhead's cheeks on the phone._

_Roxas blinked down at his phone. Axel was right. Those purple tattoos were missing. In fact, it looked like there was a different tattoo there all together. "If that's not you, who the hell is it?" He asked, turning his head to look at his redhead. The taller man sighed a little, biting his lip for a moment. "I think it's time you meet my family. It's going to be super weird," He said with a sigh. Part of him was going to end up dreading this decision, but it was the best way to convince Roxas that he wasn't wandering away from him._

_Now, it seemed like the time for a serious talk. Now seemed like the time to keep things calm and quiet due to the stress of the night. However, we were dealing with a man that couldn't stay serious for extended periods of time if he wanted to. Instead, Axel shifted them both, grinning mischievously at the blond. "I think you need to make up for what you put me through tonight," He growled, lowering himself onto the smaller male. _

_The growl sent a familiar shiver through Roxas. He couldn't stop the smile that pulled at his lips as he wrapped his arms around the redhead. So they weren't going to get drunk, or go bowling, but the night wouldn't be a complete waste. While the couple didn't push their luck with everyone in the house still awake, when Ventus went for the door to head to bed, what he heard made him think twice. Perhaps he would start spending more nights in his own room from now on. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : **Strike a Cord

**Author : **Madd13

**Rating : **M for language [maybe more later]

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. All credit goes to their various creators/

**Summery : **In this AU world, Roxas is dragged out to see "the best cover band" ever. Turns out things go better than expected.

**Credit :** Oingo Boingo - Wild Sex(in the Working Class)

It was very late, or early depending on how you look at it, when Axel finally crawled back out of Roxas' bed and out his window. The blond's parents were none the wiser but Ventus had reason to be loud and burst in on his brother. Roxas hadn't had enough sleep yet to be able to properly handle his twin, yet was going to be forced to anyway. He whined, pulling his blanket over his head as Ventus practically kicked the door in.

"Please, I beg you, tell me you were up watching porn last night," He said loudly, having the knowledge that their parents out doing various errands. Both of them would get various things done on their own and, therefore, get done quicker. Their mother seemed to think so anyway. Ventus was skeptical on this point since their father had a tendency to get a little sidetracked, but who was he to complain?

Right now his focus was on making sure his twin was being a good little delinquent and watching naughty things on the computer. He did not want to think of what that other male voice could have been. Axel was a bigger jerk than he could have imagined. Hell, he had thought the redhead was pretty awesome and wouldn't have minded being asked out himself. However, he was quite content with his daydreams of that black haired boy and was now officially on the hate wagon. It was such a shame since Demyx seemed so sure that Axel really liked Roxas.

Ignoring the cranky grumbling coming from under the covers, he stormed over to the bed and sat directly on top of Roxas. "Rox, man, you can't let him sweet talk his way back. Being out with some skank an hour before going out with you is unforgivable." This rant felt as if it were going to go on forever. The sleepy twin frowned under his blanket, noticing that the longer that Ventus sat on him, the heavier he seemed to get. Finally, he had enough. "Get your fat ass off me!" He demanded loudly, surprising his brother.

Ven was quick to get back to his feet, sitting on his own bed across the room. This allowed Roxas to roll over, adjusting so that he could see clearly. "I'm not being an idiot. I don't think that Axel is fucking around behind my back," He said quietly, trying to recapture the calm of his room before he was so rudely interrupted. "If it makes you feel better, we kept it PG-13." Now, let's see if he can get a few more minutes of sleep.

Nope! Ventus would have none of that. "Roxas!" Ventus was absolutely shocked at how nonchalant his brother was being about this. His beloved twin had been ready to bawl his eyes out when he left the room yesterday. For someone so upset, he just lets the object of his tears climb into his bed and thinks nothing of it. Axel had to have the best game ever for Roxas to be so quick to forgive. He could remember accidentally breaking one of his brother's toys when they were little and Roxas ignored him for a full month.

How could he get over this so easily? Roxas had his answer. After seemingly being ignored, a phone was thrust in his direction. Ventus took it, looking at the picture Kairi had sent yesterday. "Yeah, this is how you knew Axel was cheating …" He commented, not understanding. That earned him a quick glare. "Zoom in on the guy's cheeks, then tell me who it is." While uncertain, Ven did as he was told.

It took him a couple of moments to really see what Roxas was showing him. Still, it didn't feel like it was clicking. This looked pretty much exactly like Axel. They had never seen anyone remotely like him and yet, here was this other guy, where the only difference was the tattoos on his cheeks. Ventus was dismissing the hair since with enough hair product a person could get their hair to do anything.

He sniffed, wondering how exactly to process this information. "Okay, so who is this guy if not Axel?" He asked, handing his brother's phone back. He was still skeptical and would be until they had more proof than just Axel's word that it was someone else. Maybe it was make up, right? There was cover up that could hide tattoos and then he could have just painted on a different design.

That was totally reasonable since all that work for a few hours was so worth it.

Roxas gave a vague shrug from under his covers. "I think I'll find out soon. He said something about meeting his family," He said with a yawn. He rubbed a hand over his face, eyes starting to close despite Ventus seeming to want to keep talking. "I'm going back to sleep." He promptly rolled over and chose to ignore the irritated sigh behind him. He might have just pissed his twin off a little, but he would get over that soon enough. Plus, if he didn't get more sleep, he would become cranky himself and not pleasant to talk to.

/

Demyx narrowed his eyes. "Are you really sure you want to do this?" He asked incredulously. He had been through this process already. He could prepare himself now when he knew what was going to happen, but he didn't think this was the best idea. If this relationship was going to last it was going to be inevitable, but this seemed a little soon.

"I don't have a choice, really. Kairi saw him, sent Roxas a picture of him with a girl. The boy thought it was me." He gave a small sigh. The other night had been an absolute horror. He thought something had been seriously wrong with Roxas and every inch of him had been vibrating with fear of what. Axel pulled at a stray thread from his shirt, not realizing that he was unraveling the hem. "I think I can keep things low key for a couple of hours, but I have to find a way to get him out of the house after that," The redhead mused.

The guitarist bit his lip in thought. "Could call Tifa?" He offered. He received a negative response. "Tifa's still mooning over Cloud. I don't know why though. It's pretty clear the guy's head over for Aerith." And so the debate began between the band mates. It took almost an hour to decide who to pawn the man off on. In the end it was between Yuffie or Aqua. Both were fine choices, but it all depended on what they were doing that night respectively. Either way, one of them was bound to be able to free up Axel's night.

Now it was down to all the other details of the night. Compared to finding alternative entertainment, this was a cake walk. Of course, this included planning out a nice dinner. Few actually realized the singer could cook. He had been doing this for several years when he wasn't out late or otherwise pre-occupied. Regardless, it was certain to impress the small blond and that was just about all he wanted to do. He did have a lot to do to make up for Roxas being put through a few hours of his brother.

/

Five days from the initial, horrible incident and it was finally time for Roxas to see where Axel lived. Five days seemed like a long time to plan a dinner, but to Axel it wasn't nearly enough time. He felt his stomach twisting in knots. He knew some of what was to come and he was mildly worried about what was going to happen with his darling little Roxy. Nervous or not, he wasn't going to call it off. This had to be done at some time so they might as well get it over with now.

Axel knocked on Roxas' front door, looking out over the garden he had rarely taken time to really notice. At least one of his parents must have a green thumb. He made a mental note to bring that up should he ever have a formal invitation inside to meet his boyfriend's parents. Now that just sounded damn weird. It was almost worse than thinking of his boyfriend meeting his brother. Maybe it was just that one word, boyfriend. The world as a whole would just have to start working on new labels.

He turned a little as the door opened, Roxas eagerly stepping out. This time, the blond was a little less shocked by the outfit Axel had chosen for the evening, but couldn't say he didn't appreciate. Those pants were back, the ones the singer had worn on their first date that clung to his legs as if they should be his skin. Walking behind Axel when he wore those pants would always be a treat. This time he had put on a shirt. Mostly. The shirt had seen better days, but it looked almost purposefully torn and ripped. As the taller man moved, the shirt allowed for playful peeks at the pale skin underneath.

Roxas took a deep breath, needing to keep himself in control tonight. He was meeting Axel's family and he wanted to make a good impression. "No one will mind you dressed like that for dinner?" He asked, raising a brow. Surely meeting family was an occasion one wanted to be mildly formal for. It was a big step in their relationship. Roxas himself had chosen a nice long sleeve shirt and a pair of his nicest jeans. Not too dressy, but certainly not as casual as Axel.

The redhead waved the question off. "Nah, it'll be fine. Plus, I like when you stare at me. You have the cutest unfocused face," He purred, sliding his arm around the smaller male. He walked a now mildly grumpy and embarrassed Roxas toward the car. The sooner they got on their way, the sooner they could get this meeting over with. He couldn't wait until one of the girls called to set him free from the tense night this was going to be.

As they got into his car, the taller man was happy to let the music filter into the small space. He had been so lost in thought on the way over that he forgot what had even been playing. Putting the car into gear, he felt some of his tension ease away. Axel was feeling better now that he had Roxas by his side and a good song filling the silence. So good that he was going to sing along. After all, what kind of person would he be if he didn't sing?

"_Watching the gears as they move just reminds me of bodies in motion. _

_The sweat and the sound,_

_Wild sex in the working class, after five, it's a gas!_

_Wild sex in the working class,_

_Counting minutes, gonna get home fast."_

_Roxas was captivated by the driver's performance. The song made him blush a little, but he didn't mind so much now. The outfit had been eye-catching but watching Axel sing really commanded all attention. He was really in his element and the blond was very much willing to forget everything about the other night excluding the part when he got to enjoy the redhead in his bed. If he got to hold onto the man beside him, even if it was just for a little longer, he could handle almost anything._


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : **Strike a Cord

**Author : **Madd13

**Rating : **M for language [maybe more later]

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. All credit goes to their various creators.

**Summery : **In this AU world, Roxas is dragged out to see "the best cover band" ever. Turns out things go better than expected.

**Credit :** Lorene Drive - Song in the Key of Sex

To Axel the drive to his place had been too short. He knew that there were plenty of reasons not to be bothered, after all, this was his brother. However, there were plenty to reasons to be nervous. He knew his family like his knew himself; the knowing was the terrifying part. Still, bravery had to win out and Roxas would be getting the full dose in just a few minutes time.

The redhead led the way to the front door of the apartment, walking inside and not bothering to call out. "Yo!" The greeting came from deeper inside, drawing Roxas' gaze quickly over the living area and toward a doorway from which he thought he heard the voice. As with the first time he saw Axel, the first thing he noticed was shocking red hair. This time he saw the brilliant green looking back at him rather than just taking in the rest of the stranger's body.

His jaw dropped, just now letting the information click that he was in a relationship with another twin. "Roxas, this is Reno," Axel said, introducing the pair. He glanced nervously at his boyfriend, seeing the surprise clear on his face. He guessed when he pointed out that it hadn't been him in Kairi's picture that Roxas hadn't thought twins. Family was rather vague. He could have been a cousin for all the blond knew, but still, the similarity was too great for Axel to think anything but twin.

Oh well.

Reno moved into the room with an easy grace. "How's it hangin'?" He asked Roxas, a lazy smirk pulling at his lips. Finally, the blond regained a little bit of his senses. Well, he could certainly see many similarities already. Both of them had a great deal of confidence. Yeah, he could tell that about Reno in just the first few moments. While the brother with the red tattoos seemed to be more laid-back in a sleep all day way, there was this look in his eyes that was all too familiar. Axel was carefree and in your face. Reno seemed to be carefree and quietly whispering for you to join him.

"Fine," The blond answered, looking between the taller twins. "What's the plan for tonight?" If he was going to be putting up with two of his boyfriend, he wanted to know what else he had to brace himself for. Axel smiled, patting Roxas' shoulder. "We're making dinner." The shortest male raised a brow, wondering what "we" meant. He immediately found out as the brothers ran their hands through their hair at the same moment, in the same way and walked into the kitchen.

Freaky.

Other than looks, he didn't think he was very much like Ventus. These two, though, were almost mirror images. Both had a level of sexy that was going to be hard to brush off. Roxas feared an overload of being attracted to the brothers and that thought was making him increasingly uneasy. Still, he followed the boys into the kitchen, taking a seat at the little dinette table set in the corner.

It seemed things were already in the works. There were ingredients with names he didn't even know. Granted, he never bothered to learn much about food other than knowing that it tasted good. To him, these two were culinary geniuses that were going to end up working magic. He was determined to think this since he didn't know what the hell kind of sorcery was going on on those counters.

Roxas settled in, not realizing that dinner being made would be a show. He watched the redhead twins moving so well together. It was almost like they were dancing, always moving so they were just brushing against each other, never really being in each other's way. From observing, it looked like Axel was the real chef. Reno was more just preparing spice mixes, helping to get things ready to be cooked. The blond bit his lip, memorizing the way they worked together. A few stray thoughts passed through his mind. The most innocent was that he was glad his boyfriend knew how to cook.

The least innocent was the brief consideration of what it would be like to be with both of them at the same time. His own brazenness made Roxas blush. The only thing that made that thought the slightest bit better was that neither of them knew nor did they see the look on his face. Their backs were facing him as they concentrated on the food. He let out a small sigh, trying to put himself back in a mental state that had nothing to do with him being intimate with both of them.

His luck held out as his vitals leveled out just as the twins turned around to join him at the table. Once again, super freakiness as they sat down, their movements pretty much exact. "You guys must have creeped everyone out as kids. I've never been so in sync with Ventus," He commented, looking between the two other men. Hell, if anything, people thought it was weird that they were twins since they were only vaguely alike in personality.

God, they even chuckled the same!

No wonder they got different tattoos on their cheeks. It was a sure fire way to tell them apart. Roxas took a steadying breath and the get-to-know you questions started, making the blond a little uncomfortable. As if Axel weren't frustrating enough on his own, a double dose would drive him insane within days if it were to keep up. Thankfully this was just going to be for tonight which he was sure he could handle.

An hour and a half later saw them sitting in the living room, dinner cooked, eaten, and dirty dishes put away. Roxas never saw himself as a very messy person, but these two were just down right domestic. His peeks into the cabinets showed that everything had its place and he wondered if clothes tossed all over the floor in his room bothered Axel at all. Hell, even the movies on the shelves were in some kind of order. The blond was trying to decipher the system since he kept seeing the alphabet start over.

The taller brothers finally walked out of the kitchen, Reno moving to the stereo to turn it on. Axel had a look on his face like he wasn't actually looking forward to what was to come. He loved his brother and they both had a flair for the dramatic. They also loved to mess with people and, in a way, blow their minds. Now, because this was his boyfriend, he wasn't so sure he wanted to demonstrate their alikeness.

"Reno wants to dance. You can just watch," He said quietly, running a hand over Roxas' arm. Despite the small grin, the blond could tell that Axel didn't seem as enthused by the idea. He silently asked what was wrong and received a shaking of the head. Maybe he could get his answer later. He really hoped so since Axel seemed a little off as he checked the time on his phone. What was he waiting for?

Making a mental note to keep those questions in mind, Roxas took a seat and watched Reno move around the couch to give his brother a little poke. Axel sighed, knowing what was going to come. If had just been the twins, he wouldn't have cared about dancing with his brother. Hell, this was how he knew what certain moves would look like on stage. It was one of the reasons he liked that they were so much alike.

It was the fact that he knew Reno wanted Roxas to want him that much that bothered him. This was what worried him about these two meeting. Reno wouldn't steal Roxas from him, but the fact that the blond was attractive enough to Reno for this kind of show still rubbed him the wrong way. He trusted Roxas, but in this he was starting to feel insecure about himself which was very strange. He really couldn't wait for someone to come collect Reno.

The music started, and it wasn't a beat that Roxas recognized. Clearly the brothers before him did as their hips started to move in unison.

"_I feel the rhythm in your body, and I know you felt it too._

_I feel it when you're near me. How could I ever forget you?"_

_Axel sang with just as much passion as he did on stage. He tried to think of this as just another performance. The only thing different was that one person got to see him dance so closely with his brother. Not even Saix had seen this particular display. If any of Axel's fans or Reno's admirers could see them now, they would be cleaning up some serious mess for days. _

_As it was, Roxas couldn't take his eyes off of the pair. It was just what Reno wanted and as the song continued, a noticeable blush creeped over his face. Now that stray thought from earlier in the kitchen couldn't help but continually circle in his mind. He would never ask, never act on such a thought, but it was there now and his heart beat was picking up the pace as he watched two of the most attractive people he had met dance with each other so … closely. _

_As the song ended, as if on cue, Reno's phone lit up, signaling an incoming message. The calmer twin saw how flustered the blond was and inwardly congratulated himself on a job well done. He went for his phone then, brow raised as he saw who and what needed him. "Mind if I cut the evening short? I'm going out," He announced, giving his brother a quick glance then wandering deeper into the apartment. Axel let out a deep breath, glad that someone had finally come to his rescue._

_He moved to kneel in front of Roxas, hands lightly resting on his boyfriend's knees. "Hey, you okay?" He asked, watching the blue eyed boy take a deep shaky breath. Axel's brow furrowed while he waited for a response. It was taking a little longer than he thought was necessary. He would take just a nod of the head. Instead, Roxas shifted, his hands fidgeting in his lap until Reno re-entered the room. The blond simply froze, glancing over the back of the couch to see what the other man was going to do._

_Reno's expression didn't make either of the other two any more pleased. His smirk was the exact same one Roxas had seen Axel give. They both frowned at the look, knowing that he had purposefully been a pain in the ass. That one look actually made Roxas feel better. Over the past month or so he had Axel to annoy him so he had started to get used to that very smirk. Okay, still a little uncomfortable, but some tension had eased._

_A knock came at the door which was immediately whipped open by Reno. "Ready? Good. You know Aqua doesn't like to wait," said a dark haired boy. Roxas twisted around more fully, trying to get a better look at the newcomer. The caught the flash of amber eyes just as they moved his way. Both boys had a similar look of recognition, more so on the black haired boy's part. Roxas had only a description to go by but he was almost certain this was the person Ventus had seen. _


End file.
